PokéNavidad: Un reto de amistad
by Hychizu
Summary: El mundo pokémon siempre fue unico, pero para Misty lo es más. Descubre en este fic el valor de la amistad y el amor, enfrentando las extrañas ideas y decisiones que pasan por los personajes, en especial de Misty y Ash, en una época navideña.


El mundo pokémon, un lugar extraño, misterioso y sorprendente… en donde las maravillas envuelven a todos aquellos que tienen contacto con estas mágicas criaturas de diferentes tipos y habilidades… Se dice que aquellos que logran dominar a uno o varios pokémon, serán llamados "Entrenadores Pokémon", pero aquellos que logran llegar a la meta y ser un perfecto entrenador, son conocidos como los mejores "Maestros Pokémon" del mundo….

Sin embargo, para llegar a tal puesto, se deben pasar por varias pruebas, en las cuales, tanto humanos como pokémon; demuestran sus habilidades y trabajan como equipo, ya sea en las famosas batallas pokémon, o en los tan codiciados Gimnasios Pokémon, en donde el retador, se lleva una medalla como prueba de su victoria… sin duda alguna, el mundo pokémon es estupendo e increíble, no hay duda que es un mundo en donde día con día, un nuevo entrenador nace y una batalla se lleva a cabo, cada segundo, cada hora, cada año…

El deseo de competir y demostrar ser el mejor, es lo que lleva a muchos jóvenes superarse día a día, teniendo fuertes batallas, en donde no solo demuestran tener la capacidad de ser llamado entrenador pokémon, si no también, encuentran sentimientos que los unen más con sus compañeros de batalla… la amistad entre humanos y pokémon, es una de las llaves de la victoria, pero… ¿sera acaso que es el mayor poder de un entrenador?…

- ¡¡usa hidro bomba!! - ordena una chica a su pokémon en forma de estrella

- ¡contraataca con una onda psíquica! - exclama ordenando otra chica a su camarada pokémon

Una batalla pokémon se esta llevando a cabo entre dos chicas en un gran espacio amplio, en medio de un bosque cubierto por nieve, el panorama es totalmente blanco y el clima un poco frió; una de las chicas, lleva puesto un traje de invierno color amarillo con azul, algo suelto, luciendo sus botas y guantes naranja, que hacen juego con sus brillantes cabellos rojizo-naranja, que brillan con la luz del sol de invierno…

Esta chica es llamada Misty, una famosa entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua y líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste; esta utilizando a uno de sus mejores pokémon de agua, uno en forma de estrella de color entre café y amarillo, el cual lleva un cristal rojo en el centro. Su retadora, una fiel amiga de nombre Sakura, una chica de cabellos rosa, la cual también lleva puesto un traje de invierno del mismo color, lucha con su poderoso Espeon, un pokémon del tipo psíquico en forma de un felino con una hermosa piel color morada claro… Ambas chicas, están teniendo una batalla amistosa en la nieve…

Staryu, el pokémon de Misty, ha lanzado un potente chorro de agua; pero Espeon lo recibe con un poder mental increíble, ambos ataquen chocan, sin dejar que uno afecte al otro…

- vaya Sakura, has entrenado mucho - dice Misty orgullosa

- si Misty, me he esforzado mucho y es que Espeon es uno de mis mejores pokémon - le contesta la dulce chica

- pues Staryu también lo es - insinúa la chica de cabellos naranja -… ¡¡deten tu ataque y utiliza tus burbujas!!

Staryu detiene aquel ataque acuático y se mueve hacia un lado para no ser golpeado por la onda psíquica de Espeon, en esos momentos, se acerca hacia dicho pokémon y comienza a lanzar varias burbujas cristalinas desde su joya central…

- eso no me detendrá¡Espeon, termina con tu ataque psíquico! - ordena la chica rápidamente

El cristal de la frente de Espeon comienza a brillar fuertemente, en un instante, una poderosa ráfaga es lanzada hacia Staryu, sus burbujas se impactan contra el y cae en el suelo, sepultado por la nieve que levanto aquel poderoso ataque…

- ¡Staryu! - exclama Misty al acercarse a su pokémon preocupada

- ¿no le hice mucho daño verdad? - le pregunta Sakura con remordimiento

- jhea!! - exclama Staryu

- estas bien, buen trabajo amigo, es hora de descansar - insinúa Misty al regresarlo a su pokébola - … vaya Sakura, felicidades

- gracias Misty, al menos no le hice tanto daño como creí - se disculpa Sakura

- los pokémon de Misty son muy resistentes si más no lo recuerdo - dice una voz con un tono de sabiduría

Misty, Sakura y Espeon, voltean hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz… logran ver como se acercan 3 personas, entre ellas una persona muy conocida por Misty y Sakura…

- ¡¡Ash!! - exclama Misty sorprendida

- hola Misty, gran batalla - saluda el chico

- vaya, al menos no te has olvidado de nuestros nombres, jaja - dice Brock en tono de burla

- ¡Ash, Brock!, que bueno verlos de nuevo - dice alegre Misty al acercarse para abrazarlos

- ei!, no te olvides de mi!! - exclama una chica de cabello café

- jaja, claro que no May - le contesta Misty

- vaya Sakura… si que has mejorado desde la ultima vez que te mire - dice Brock al ver a Espeon

- ¡gracias Brock, es bueno verlos de nuevo! - exclama la chica

- ¿y qué los trae por aquí? - pregunta Misty

- ¡¡queeee¡¡¿cómo que no sabesss?!! - exclama Brock molesto - ¡¡faltan pocos días para Navidad y ni por eso te acuerdas de nosotros!!

- ¡Navidad!, es cierto… jaja - dice algo avergonzada Misty que al parecer había olvidado tan importante fecha

En efecto, la Navidad esta cerca en el mundo pokémon y es una buena razón para que viejos amigos de Misty hayan llegado a Pueblo Paleta, el lugar en donde ahora se encuentran… Ash, un conocido entrenador pokémon que ha viajado por las regiones de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, conoció a Misty poco antes de iniciar su viaje pokémon, desde entonces, han sido buenos amigos… aunque en ocasiones, han demostrado sentimientos que podrían ir más allá de la amistad, sin embargo, nada los detiene; también esta Brock, ex-líder de gimnasio del tipo roca, otro buen amigo de Misty con el cual comparte opiniones sobre como cuidar a los pokémon y May… una chica originaria de Hoenn, con grandes ánimos de batalla y amante de los concursos pokémon…

Al parecer, quieren pasar estas épocas en Pueblo Paleta y se han reunidos para celebrarlas, ahora los 5 chicos se dirigen al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en donde logran ver como lo a adornado con varios objetos navideños… El grupo de amigos entra a la casa del profesor, pasando por la sala de este…

- ¡¡Pikachu!! - exclama Misty al ver al peculiar pokémon

- pika pikaa!!! - exclama el pokémon alegremente saltando a los brazos de Misty

- jeje, que bueno que llegan - dice Max, el hermano de May

- los estábamos esperando - dice Oak al llegar

- pues, ya estamos aquí profesor jaja - contesta Misty con alegría

- Misty, recuerdas por que te hice venir¿no es cierto? - le pregunta Oak a la chica pelirroja

- ¿para pasar la Navidad juntos? - le responde con una pregunta algo dudosa

- aparte de eso - responde Oak con un tono de sospecha

- ¿aparte?… ¿¿quiere decir que hay otra razón del por que nos llamo?? - pregunta alarmado Brock

- no teman chicos, no es nada grave - exclama el profesor para calmarlo - … miren, como ya se acerca Navidad, es algo común que estas fechas se celebren con la familia, amigos, etc… y como es tradicional, se hace un pequeño evento cada año para celebrarla

- ¿un evento, como que? - pregunta May algo entusiasmada

- verán, como es tradición, se lleva a cabo un torneo de batallas pokémon en la región de Kanto para festejar la Navidad, como lo han encontrado muy atractivo y emocionante decidieron hacerlo oficial… así que, cada año se escoge un lugar en Kanto para llevar dicho torneo… y este año le toco a Pueblo Paleta ser el representante de esta Navidad, por lo tanto… los hice llamar por que tal vez les gustaría participar y aparte, una vez todos juntos, podremos festejar la Navidad - explica Oak muy contento

- ¡eso suena grandioso profesor! - exclama muy entusiasmado Ash, quien habla como si fuera el ganador

- ¿y que se lleva el ganador? - pregunta Sakura

- como es Navidad, obviamente el premio es sorpresa, pero no es algo sencillo… como ya es oficial, el premio debe ser algo grandioso - responde el profesor

- entonces hay que inscribirnos de una vez - dice Ash con alegría

- el problema es que… - interrumpe Oak con algo de desilusión - el evento ya es muy saturado y las inscripciones son algo difícil de conseguir, los llame para que entraran pero… solo alcance a llenar dos lugares, los cuales están disponibles

Los chicos se quedan en silencio, todos están entusiasmados por participar, pero… únicamente hay dos lugares para el evento, las decisiones que tomarían tendrán que estar beneficiadas con los demás, para que no haya conflictos…

- bueno¡el espíritu navideño no es solo de batallas pokémon, si no, de convivir con tus seres queridos! - exclama un chico de cabello negro que entra repentinamente

- ¡¡Tracey!! - exclama Ash sorprendido

- hola Ash, hace tiempo que no nos vemos - saluda cordialmente

- ya lo creo - responde el chico

- bueno profesor, como Pueblo Paleta es la cede del evento… creo que es digno que nuestro mejor entrenador participe¿no lo cree? - pregunta Tracey

- tienes razón Tracey, Ash debe participar - responde Oak con tono alegre

- pero… los demás

- no te preocupes, siempre has demostrado ser el mejor, tu debes participar en el - le dice Brock a Ash

- así es, además… yo me intereso más en los concursos pokémon, tu eres digno de entrar a competir en estas batallas - insinúa May con una sonrisa

- pues, creo que ya esta decidió, Ash sera uno de los que participe - exclama Oak

- entonces… ¿quien sera el otro? - pregunta preocupado Ash

- ¡¡seré yo!! - responde una chica

Todos giran su mirada hacia Misty y Sakura, pues de ahi se han dicho aquellas palabras… una de ellas se acerca al profesor con Pikachu en los brazos, dispuestas a participar…

- yo seré la otra concursante profesor, si es que me lo permite - dice Misty

- no veo por que no puedas serlo Misty, eres líder de gimnasio así que puedes ser la mejor entrenadora pokémon de ciudad Celeste - dice Oak con entusiasmo

- ¡entonces, yo y Ash participaremos! - exclama decidida

- entonces ya es un hecho, confío en que uno de ustedes ganara el premio… - insinúa Oak muy contento - … bien, ahora debo preparar las cosas para la fiesta de Navidad

- si quiere, yo puedo ayudarle profesor Oak - exclama Brock

- claro Brock, nos haría falta un buen cocinero - le responde

- yujuu!! - exclama feliz Brock

- bueno Ash, Misty… creo que deben entrenar un poco, varios competidores de toda la región de Kanto se han preparado y no solo eso, creo que como es oficial, algunos de otras regiones han decidido venir a participar - dice Oak aconsejandoles - les deseos mucha suerte

- gracias profesor - responden Ash y Misty a la vez

El sol de la tarde brilla con todo su esplendor, dando un lindo panorama en pueblo Paleta, donde yace cubierto de hermosa nieve blanca que, con los rayos del sol, parece brillar como miles diamantes. El clima sigue frió, caminando por los alrededores del laboratorio, se encuentran Misty y Ash, quienes hablan sobre la próxima batalla…

- ¡debemos esforzarnos mucho para conseguir la victoria! - exclama Ash

- oye Ash¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunta Misty algo desanimada

- claro Misty¿que quieres preguntarme? - le pregunta el chico de gorra roja

- ¿has venido solo por las batallas pokémon? - le pregunta Misty con un tono de desilusión

- ¿por qué preguntas eso Misty?, si tu sabes que también vengo por mis amigos, mi familia y todas las personas que conozco que no he visto por un tiempo - le responde Ash con alegría

- oh, ya veo - suspira Misty

- ¿te sientes mal? - pregunta Ash, pareciendo no entender la indirecta de Misty

- Ash… hace tiempo que no nos vemos, los he extrañado mucho a ustedes, Pikachu, Brock… sin embargo, parece que eres el mismo de siempre, nunca comprenderas - dice Misty al notar que no entendio

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunta con duda el chico

- olvidalo Ash, tal vez has madurado como entrenador… pero no como ser humano - contesta con un tono poco egoísta Misty

- ¿que me tratas de decir Misty? - pregunta algo molesto Ash

- nada importante Ash… solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho - dice Misty algo sonrojada mientras agacha la cabeza

- yo también te quiero Misty, tu has sido mi primera mejor amiga, eso siempre lo tendré en cuenta - le dice Ash mientras le da un abrazo de amistad

Puede que solo sea un abrazo de amigos, pero aquellas palabras que salieron por la boca de Ash, no serán olvidadas por la pelirroja: "tu has sido mi primera mejor amiga, eso siempre lo tendré en cuenta"… son las palabras que marcarían los sentimiento de Misty, quien podría confundir el amor, con el cariño de amistad… pero eso no importa, ya que ella sabe que Ash no la olvidaría nunca y eso es lo que más le importa…

La noche ha caído, una hermosa luna llena adorna el cielo de invierno, acompañado de un gran manto de brillantes estrellas color blanco, algunos Noctowl vuelan felizmente por el cielo, al igual que pequeñas Ledyba; sin duda, es una de las mejores épocas para apreciar la hermosa noche en Kanto… y es lo que hacen 3 personas, quienes están acostadas en un amplio lugar con algunos árboles y césped , donde no hubo nieve, claro esta, que en pueblo Paleta…

- que hermosa vista - dice una chica al contemplar tan bello panorama

- oye Jessie, lamento arruinar tu espectáculo pero… creo que deberías ver esto - insinúa un chico que se encuentra detrás de ella

- ¡que les dije! - exclama molesta la chica de cabello rojo al golpear al chico, quien cae al suelo - … ¡les dije que no me molestaran!

- pero esto es importante manta - dice James con lágrimas en los ojos mostrando una hoja de papel

- ¡dame eso! - exclama Jessie al tomar la hoja

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunta un ser en forma de gato que se acerca lentamente

- ¿eso?, es algo que encontré tirado cuando comimos chimuelo - responde James con simpatía

- ¡¡quee!! - exclama Jessie sorprendida - ¡¡un concurso de batallas pokémon!!

- ¿batallas?, yo pensé que seria comida gratis - dice desilucionado el pokémon felino

- tenemos que entrar a este concurso - dice Jessie totalmente decidida

- pero manta, siempre perdemos… ¿qué caso tiene participar si perderemos de todas maneras? - pregunta desilucionado James

- ¿¿qué no leíste James?? - pregunta algo decepcionada - aquí dice que el evento sera en Navidad

- ¿Navidad¿pero qué no falta mucho? - pregunta James mientras comienza a contar con sus dedos - … aa!!!, faltan pocos días, creo que estoy tan tonto que se me había olvidado esa fecha

- ¿qué tiene de especial recordar esa fecha? - pregunta Meowth, pareciendo no importarle

- ¡¡que no ven!!, el evento sera en Navidad, como es una fecha tan importante, es algo lógico que darán obsequios a los perdedores - dice Jessie emocionada

- aaa, ya comprendo… aunque ganen o pierdan, se llevan algo por ser Navidad - exclama James

- así es, y por esa razón, no entraremos en vano - dice Jessie con una sonrisa

La noche pasa rápidamente… y un nuevo día nace en la región de Kanto, el sol sale con un gran brillo, dispuesto a calentar el lugar, después del frió de la noche… Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de los Ketchum, donde Ash se prepara a dos días del concurso de Navidad…

- buenos días mamá - saluda alegremente el chico quien entra al comedor

- pikaa pikachu!! - exclama el eléctrico pokémon quien acompaña a Ash

- buenos días hijo, Pikachu; que bueno que te hayas despertado temprano - responde muy alegre Delia

- hola Sra. Ketchum, buenos días Ash - saluda May quien entra repentinamente

- hola May¿deseas desayunar? - pregunta la madre de Ash mientras sirve el plato a su hijo

- no señora, acabo de comer, muchas gracias - le responde May alegre

- esta bien, come bien hijo… iré com Mr. Mime por unas cosas, no tardo - dice su mamá

- ok mamá - responde Ash mientras comienza a comer

- nos vemos luego May, se cuidan - se despide la madre de Ash con una sonrisa

- igualmente señora Ketchum - le responde May

Delia, la madre de Ash, sale de la casa dejándolos a su hijo y a Pikachu comiendo, mientras May solo los mira con ganas de decirle algo al entrenador pokémon, pero parece que Ash esta más entretenido en la comida…

- amm… Ash

- ¿qu… e… pasa… May? - pregunta Ash con la boca llena

- ¿por qué comes tan aprisa? - pregunta algo avergonzada

- quiero aprovechar el día para entrenar con mis pokémon, solo faltan 2 días para el concurso - le responde con un gran deseos de competir

- sabes, si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar… aunque no participe, puedes entrenar con mis pokémon - sugiere May

- me parece una buena idea, tus pokémon conocen mis movimientos mejor que nadie, creo que seria bueno entrenar contigo May - le responde Ash alegremente - ¿tu que dices Pikachu?

- pikaaa! - exclama el pokémon tratando de contestar afirmativamente

- bueno, termina de comer y vamos a entrenar - dice May

- ok

Ash, May y Pikachu caminan por uno de los tantos espacios de Pueblo Paleta, finalmente han encontrado un lugar que no esta cubierto por nieve, cerca de un hermoso lago que brilla como un transparente hielo…

- creo que este es un buen lugar para entrenar - dice Ash

- me parece perfecto - responde May

- usaremos 2 pokémon si no es molestia - aconseja Ash con tono retador

- ¡por mi no hay problema! - exclama May al sacar una pokébola

- bien!entonces empecemos! - exclama Ash al lanzar su pokébola

La pokébola, una esfera de color mitad blanco y rojo, que ha lanzado Ash, rebota con el suelo abriéndose, liberando a una criatura por medio de un resplandor blanco; la nueva criatura, se trata de un pokémon del tipo planta, un reptil grande con unas hojas en sus brazos, con una larga cola con hojas puntiagudas cubriendola, aquel pokémon es de color verde con una linea en el centro de su cuerpo color roja, al igual que su mandíbula inferior y es llamado Sceptile. Mientras tanto, May arroja su pokébola de la cual, libera a una especie de ave con dos brazos largos con vendas blancas, se trata de un pokémon de fuego de color rojo y extremidades amarillas, este pokémon tiene un largo plumaje color crema y un espiritu luchador, este pokémon es llamado Blaziken…

- bien¡¡ya sabes que hacer Sceptile!! - exclama Ash dándole una orden

- ¡no te dejes Blaziken!! - exclama May

El pokémon de hierba corre rápidamente para atacar a su contrincante, sin embargo; Blaziken da un gran salto mientras su pata comienza a convertirse en fuego, trata de utilizar patada llameante en Sceptile, pero este se hace aun lado y ambos pokémon fallan su ataque…

Mientras tanto, cerca de esos lugares… otra batalla pokémon se lleva a cabo, con las mismas chicas del día de ayer… nuevamente Misty y Sakura tienen una batalla, esta vez es de entrenamiento…

- ¡¡usa tu ataque psíquico!! - ordena Sakura a su Espeon

- ¡¡pantalla luz Starmie!! - ordena rápidamente Misty a su pokémon estrella

Starmie, un pokémon de agua en forma de dos estrellas unidas de color morado, y un cristal rojo en la parte de en medio, cubierto de un elegante anillo amarillo, ha creado un pequeño campo hexagonal de color gris delante suyo, sin embargo; el gran brillo de la joya central de Espeon, indica que el ataque que lanzara sera muy potente… y en efecto, el ataque psíquico vuelve a crear una gran ráfaga de energía, dicho ataque destruye la pantalla de luz en mil pedazos y arroja a Starmie lejos…

- ¡¡Starmiee!! - grita preocupada Misty al correr hacia el pokémon

- ¡Misty! - exclama la chica intentado disculparse, pero solo mira como se aleja corriendo

La batalla entre Sceptile y Blaziken continua, pero se logra ver que ambos pokémon están comenzando a cansarse para poder continuar; Blaziken se coloca delante de May algo exhausto pero con ganas de ganar, mientras mira a Sceptile a los ojos… una nueva orden se da, ahora Sceptile se acerca a su rival y trata de golpearlo con uno de sus brazos, pero Blaziken se mueve y el golpe va directo a May, quien cae al lago, pues estaba en las orillas de este…

- aaaaa¡Ash! - exclama la chica asustada al caer

- ¡May! - exclama Ash al acercarse - ¡dame la mano!

May le da la mano a Ash y este, con la ayuda de Sceptile y Blaziken sacan a May del lago, quien sale empapada de agua fría, pues su rostro demuestra escalofríos; sin embargo… Misty ha encontrado a Starmie, quien cayó cerca del lugar…

- me alegra que estés bien, regresa - dice Misty al extender su mano con la pokébola y retornar a su pokémon

- muchas gracias Ash - se escucha

- ¿Ash, May? - se pregunta Misty al escuchar la voz de May y camina hacia aquella dirección

- achu! - estornuda May - lo siento

- toma, ponte mi chaqueta - dice Ash al colocarsela

- muchas gracias y perdón - insinúa May algo avergonzada mientras tiembla de frío

- no hay de que - dice Ash al abrazar para que no tenga más frío

¿qué es ese abrazo?, es la pregunta que se hace Misty; al llegar en el momento justo cuando Ash abraza a May y esta le recibe… el rostro de Misty se ve envuelto en dudas y trata de impedir que aquella imagen entre en su mente, pero ya es demasiado tarde… ¿acaso no entiende lo que le digo, por que siente algo por May?, se pregunta Misty con un poco de desilusión, al creer que Ash podría estar enamorado de May…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Misty se aleja, mientras un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos y recorren sus pálidas mejillas… es inevitable saber la verdad, pero a la vez, duele demasiado…

La noche cae nuevamente en Kanto, esta vez, varias nubes cubren el cielo nocturno, una pequeña brisa de invierno invade Pueblo Paleta; en las afueras del centro Pokémon, una chica de cabellos oscuros y ropa azul celeste, de invierno claro, contempla el cielo; con una mirada muy pensativa, mientras esta sentada en uno de los espacios del lugar…

- hola Misty¿por que tan sola? - pregunta Brock quien llega para acompañarla

- hola Brock, pues… no lo se - le responde al agachar su cabeza

- ¿qué te sucede? - pregunta preocupado el criador pokémon, mientras se sienta junto a ella

- nada Brock, es solo que… a veces los sentimientos juegan muy mal contigo - le responde

- eso no es cierto, nosotros somos los que controlamos los sentimientos, no ellos - le dice Brock

- ¿seguro?… como tu nunca te descontrolas cuando miras a una chica - dice Misty con sarcasmo

- ejem, bueno… hay excepciones jeje - contesta Brock algo sonrojada - pero¿a que viene todo esto?

- nada… solo, lo decía - le contesta Misty tratando de evadir una posible respuesta obvia

Brock logra notar algo en Misty, pero parece que no le toma mucha importancia, es una gran chica y sabe que su carácter es fuerte, no habría razón para preguntarle más cosas…

1 día después…

Ya es Navidad!!!, ha llegado el tan esperado día por muchos entrenadores pokémon, el mayor concurso del año esta por comenzar… Un nuevo y glorioso día emerge en Pueblo Paleta, nos encontramos en un estadio muy amplio, donde varias personas se mueven para ocupar lugares disponibles o para preparar sus equipos pokémon…

- ¡solo podrán participar con 3 pokémon, así que decidan bien cuales usaran! - dice una voz que proviene de un par de alta voces

- ¿solo 3?, ja!.. Eso no sera problema para mi - dice Ash sin importarle

- por cierto Ash¿no debería de estar aquí Misty? - pregunta Oak al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja

- es verdad, pero no la he mirado en todo el día de ayer y ni ahora en la mañana - le contesta preocupado el chico

- no se preocupen, ya debe estar aquí y con Sakura - dice Brock

- si, debe ser verdad - exclama Ash

- bueno Ash, ve a prepararte, nosotros iremos a los lugares que aparto tu madre - dice Oak al despedirse

- mucha suerte - le desea Brock

- ¡gracias y espero me apoyen! - exclama Ash muy emocionado

Ahora nos encontramos en una amplia habitación de paredes blancas, con televisiones en las esquinas y algunos asientos, en donde varios entrenadores y pokémons, se preparan para sus batallas correspondientes…

- hola Misty - saluda una chica al ver a la pelirroja sola

- eh?… ¡¡hermanas!! - exclama feliz Misty al ver que sus 3 hermanas aparecieron

- ¿cómo estas hermanita? - pregunta una de ellas, la que tiene el cabello azul

- bien, muy bien… ¿qué las trae por aquí? - pregunta Misty feliz

- bueno, como es Navidad y nos enteramos que participaras en el evento, decidimos venir para apoyarte - le responde Daisy, una de sus hermanas

- muchas gracias hermanas, me alegra verlas aquí - dice alegre la chica de ojos verdes

- a nosotras también, bueno… te dejamos, iremos a buscar lugares - dice Violeta - solo venimos de paso, para verte

- esta bien, gracias hermanas - se despide

Violeta, Daisy y Lily dejan a su pequeña hermana sentada en uno de los tantos lugares de la habitación; ellas salen del lugar; al momento de salir entra una chica de cabello café con un traje rojo… esta chica parece estar buscando a alguien y cuando mira a Misty, se dirige con ella…

- ¡ei, Misty! - grita May al correr hacia ella

- ¿May? - se pregunta Misty en silencio al oír aquella voz

- hola Misty, al fin te encuentro - dice May algo cansada

- hola May¿sucede algo? - le pregunta

- no, es solo que… no te miramos en todo el día de ayer ni hoy en la mañana y pues, Sakura me dijo que estabas aquí - le responde May

- ayer, estaba entrenando - dice Misty algo cortante - y… ¿todos se preocuparon por mi?

- pues, de hecho si… nos preguntábamos donde te habías metido - le responde la chica con un tono dulce

- ¿y Ash? - pregunta Misty al verla a los ojos

- ¡May, Misty! - exclama Ash al momento de entrar y verlas

El rostro de Misty se paraliza al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, pensaba que vino por que May esta con ella, pero no es así, es la habitación para prepararse, así que no habia razón para que Ash buscara a May… sin embargo, Ash llega con Pikachu en los hombros y saluda a May a quien ya había visto…

- hola Misty¿dónde te habías metido? - pregunta el chico con felicidad

- bueno, los dejo… suerte a los dos - se despide May mientras se va

- ¿emocionada? - pregunta Ash al sentarse a un lado de Misty

- no tanto como tu Ash Ketchum - responde la chica algo molesta

- ¿Misty? - susurra el chico, al notar que lo llamo con su apellido, tal vez no sea muy listo, pero sabe que cuando ella lo hace, es para reclamar - … ¿te sientes bien Misty?

- si, estoy bien… - responde con capricho

- pika? - pregunta el pequeño pokémon al notar las expresiones de Misty

Ash sabia que Misty tenia algo, era común que ella se enojara pero… ¿por que razón lo haría?, el podía notar que no era por cualquier cosa, mientras tanto; May no podía evitar escuchar, pues lo hacia disimuladamente cerca del lugar… ya que, le interesaba saber por que Misty estaba molesta… aunque no la conozca del todo, sabia que tenia un disgusto con Ash, por eso se retiro…

- Misty¿te hice algo? - pregunta preocupado el chico

- Ash¿por que no te vas con May? - pregunta molesta la pelirroja mientras se levanta - …¡¡ella te necesita más que yo!!

- Misty

Misty se marcha del lugar, dejando a Ash con una gran duda… May aprovecha para retirarse, mientras un par de palabras pasan por su cabeza¿por que me involucra a mi?… Ash solo mira a Misty alejarse, sin saber por que razón se enojo con el, pero sabe que tiene algo que ver con May… sin embargo, parece saber la razón…

- se enojo por que pase entrenando con May - se dice en silencio - … mujeres

- pika ka pikaa - exclama el pokémon eléctrico

Las batallas han dado comienzo, los amigos y familiares de Misty y Ash están observando la festividad desde sus asientos, logran ver como varios adornos de pokémons con trajes navideños adornan el lugar… logran observar como dos entrenadores caminan hacia la plataforma de batalla, poco despues de que el representante oficial del evento diera un par de palabras. Los entrenadores, entre ellos la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, se colocan en posición, mientras que un referí se para a un costado medio del campo de batalla…

-¡y ahora, da comienzo la primera batalla… entre la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Misty!! - exclama el presentador - ¡y su retadora, la srita. Yuriko de…. ¿un reino, muy muy lejano?!

Una chica con un elegante vestido color azul cielo y una linda capa color crema con adornos de estrellas doradas y un sombrero italiano del mismo color esta en el campo, ella nota que Misty es su retadora y rápidamente se alarma…

- ¿esa boba aquí? - pregunta en silencio la chica

- Misty vs Yuriko, solo se usaran 3 pokémon… sin limite de tiempo, la retadora de ciudad Celeste, pide un espacio acuático, ya se le a otorgado¡que comience el duelo! - exclama el chico que se encuentra en medio de la plataforma de batalla

- bien¡es hora! - exclama Misty al lanzar una pokébola

- ¡yo te elijo Dustox! - dice la chica al lanzar su pokébola

Ambas pokébolas tocan la plataforma, la cual es un amplio terreno color blanco, con césped alrededor y un pequeño cuadro con agua; la primera pokébola libera a una gran serpiente marina de color azul, con aletas blancas, largos bigotes de color azul que salen de su cara, es un pokémon de agua llamado Gyarados; mientras que la otra, libera a una polilla morada con alas verdes y algunas figuras de color, un pokémon del tipo bicho/veneno, conocido como Dustox.

- ¿inicio con Gyarados? - pregunta sorprendido Brock

- increíble, pareciera que quiere ganar rápidamente - dice Oak igual de sorprendido

- muy bien, si comienzo así… podre ganar facilmente y llegare a las finales - se dice Misty mentalmente - ¡¡Gyarados, usa hidro bomba!!

- ¿qué, tan rápido? - pregunta alarmada la chica

Gyarados, quien se encuentra en la zona acuática, abre su boca y rápidamente lanza un gran torrente de agua hacia el pequeño pokémon, el cual recibe el impacto bruscamente…

- ¡Dustox, usa protección! - ordena la chica de vestido azul

La pequeña polilla pokémon, usa un campo de color verde que logra cubrirlo velozmente y hace menos fuerte el daño, sin embargo, Misty le ordeno rápidamente a Gyarados usar su ataque mordida; el pokémon llega velozmente con Dustox y trata de morderlo, pero este escapa volando… la ráfaga que ocasiono Gyarados al momento de llegar, hace que el sombrero de la chica salga volando, mostrando su cabellera larga de color rojo oscuro…

- ¡¡Jessie!! - exclama Ash, quien mira la batalla por un televisor de la habitación

- ay mamacita, ya la descubrieron… - dice James quien también esta en la habitación, pero disfrazado

- es Jessie, que bien… no podre perder con ella - dice Misty en silencio - ¡¡Gyarados, acaba esto de una vez con un hyper rayo!!

- ¡no puede ser!, no quiero perder tan pronto - exclama Jessie algo molesta

- lo siento Jessie, pero tengo algo que arreglar - le contesta Misty

Un par de minutos han pasado, Gyarados venció perfectamente a Dustox… Jessie uso después a Arbok quien pierde con el mencionado pokémon, pero luego Wobbuffet lo derroto, pero Misty utilizo a Staryu y obtuvo la victoria… ahora le toca el turno a Ash, el chico de Pueblo Paleta…

El tiempo pasa rápidamente… Misty y Ash han avanzado victoriosamente, James, quien había luchado en las primeras rondas, también perdió… El apoyo de los amigos y familiares de Misty y Ash hacen que tengan más deseos de ganar, pero… Misty solo lo hace para demostrarle a Ash, que es una buena entrenadora pokémon…

La estrategia de ambos ha logrado llevarlos a la final, la batalla que decidirá al ganador de la copa navideña… un breve descanso se realiza antes del duelo final, Misty se encuentra en la habitación de espera junto con sus hermanas, quienes le brindan apoyo, al igual que los familiares de Ash, quienes también están presentes…

- felicidades chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos - exclama Oak muy alegre

- muchas gracias profesor, no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí -dice Ash con deseos de victoria

- vaya Misty, has demostrado ser una excelente entrenadora, me alegro que aun sigas siendo líder de gimnasio - dice Violeta, con ánimos de apoyo

- gracias hermana, me alegra estar en la final - le responde Misty con una sonrisa, la cual finge

- Misty, Ash… ambos son buenos, pero llego el momento de demostrar quien de ustedes dos mereces ser el ganador, aunque ambos ya lo son por haber llegado a este lugar - dice Oak

- los entrenadores Misty Waterflower y Ash Ketchum, favor de pasar a la plataforma de batalla - dice el representante por el alta voz

- bien muchachos, mucha suerte y que gane el mejor - les dice la madre de Ash muy contenta

- ¡gracias mamá! - contesta Ash al darle un abrazo

- muchas gracias Sra. Ketchum - le dice Misty mostrando una sonrisa

El estadio se ve completamente lleno, varias personas de la región de Kanto y hasta de Johto y Hoenn se encuentran para mirar el magnifico evento… los familiares y amigos de los dos últimos participantes, toman sus respectivos asientos, sin darse cuenta que entre la multitud, se encuentran conocidos rostros como los son de Gary Oak, Tretto y Todd…

Ash y Misty finalmente aparecen en el campo, ambos se encuentran frente a frente, pero los separa una gran plataforma divida en un espacio acuático y uno con tierra firma, cubierto de césped; ambos chicos, con una mirada retadora y segura de si mismos, están listos para empezar, pero el representante del evento, aparece interrumpiendolos con unas palabras…

- hemos llegado a la ultima batalla pokémon de este evento… antes de comenzar, quisiera decir unas palabras… hoy, 25 de Diciembre, es una fecha muy importante para muchos de nosotros, tal vez algunos quisieramos estar en estos momentos, disfrutando este día con la familia y/o amigos presentes con nosotros… pero, creo que los pokémon también son parte fundamental de esta vida y por esa razón, este torneo que lleva 10 años celebrandose cada Navidad, es un evento que nos une; las batallas pokémon también son importantes para nuestra madurez como entrenadores pokémon; pero también es un vinculo para unir a personas con sus mismos deseos de ganar y por que no, hacerlo en esta linda fecha… les deseos una Feliz Navidad, así que… disfrutemos este maravilloso concurso, esta batalla final que se llevara a cabo… dos chicos, que han demostrado un buen estado de poder y fuerza junto con sus pokémon… la batalla final entre la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste: Misty Waterflower, contra el gran entrenador que acaba de obtener sus 7 símbolos en el frente de batalla y que a demás, ha quedado en buenos lugares en las ligas de Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn: Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta… ¡que comience la batalla! - exclama al concluir con su discurso

La multitud da un grito de apoyo, algunos hacia Ash, otros hacia Misty y muchos más a ambos, ya que los consideran ganadores por sus títulos y por el solo hecho de llegar a ese lugar…

Misty y Ash sacan sus pokébolas, listos para comenzar, Pikachu, solo se sienta a un lado de Ash para ver la batalla…

- es una suerte que nos enfrentemos Misty - exclama feliz Ash

- lo mismo digo Ash Ketchum, por que es hora de humillarte - dice Misty en tono desafiante

- ¿humillarme? - pregunta asombrado Ash

- si Ash, yo seré quien gane esta batalla y vas a pagar con tu derrota - reprime molesta Misty

- ¡eso lo veremos! - exclama Ash

- vaya, pareciera que están enojados - dice Max desde las gradas

- tienes razón, sus rostros se ven algo molestos - insinúa Oak

- o no no no!!!, jaja… ellos siempre han sido así desde que los conozco, siempre que luchan entre ellos saben que solo uno ganara y por lo tanto, tratan de esforzarse y miran al otro como un desconocido - dice Brock

- o, comprendo Brock - dice Oak, pues es verdad

Brock se queda callado, pues sabe que lo que acabe de decir es una gran mentira, el conoce muy bien a los dos chicos y sabe que aquellas palabras no son de rivales, si no… de un problema que paso entre ellos, sabe perfectamente que algo no andaba bien, desde la noche que hablo un poco con Misty, sin embargo; May, quien se encuentra sentada a un lado de Brock, sabe que su disgusto es por culpa de ella, pero no sabe por que ella es el problema, esa duda hace que no disfrute la batalla como los demás…

Misty y Ash lanzan sus respectivas pokébolas… de la pokébola de Misty, se libera la gran serpiente marina: Gyarados, y en la de Ash, sale el reptil de hierba: Sceptile…

- ¡¡muy bien Gyarados, sumergete para utilizar una hidro bomba!! - ordena Misty

- ¡Sceptile, no te distraigas y preparate para contraatacar! - exclama Ash

Gyarados, se sumerge en el agua, salpicando un poco de esta, la cual hace que un par de gotas le caigan a Misty, quien pose una mirada de disgusto; mientras que Ash solo la mira con molestia por no saber por que esta así… Gyarados ha salido del agua dispuesto a lanzar su ataque contra Sceptile, pero… un bar de bombas de humo caen sobre la plataforma, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y a los retadores…

- ¿pero que esta pasando? - pregunta alarmado Tracey

- ¡no puede ser! - exclama Sakura algo asustada

- jajajaa - se escuchan risas cerca del lugar

- ¡miren arriba! - exclama Max al señalar al cielo

Del cielo, un globo en forma de Meowth con traje navideño esta descendiendo lentamente, Ash y Misty miran el globo e inmediatamente saben quienes son los causantes de todo esto… ya que logran ver como dos sujetos, con disfraces de Papá Noel lanzan las bombas…

- jajaa, llego la hora de los regalos - dice uno de ellos

- ¡y más vale que estén preparados! - exclama el otro

- para proteger la Navidad con gran felicidad - dice uno, que hace notar que es mujer

- y dejar un brillo en cada hogar - dice el otro que parece hombre

- para denunciar los obsequios que jamas nos llegaran

- y darles carbón a los demás

- ¡¡Jessie!! - exclama la chica de cabello rojo al quitarse su traje

- ¡¡James!! - exclama el chico de cabello azul al hacer lo mismo

- ¡el equipo Rocket festejando la Navidad a la velocidad de la luz! - dice Jessie al tomar una posee extraña

- ¡festejen ahora o lloren de una vez! - dice James al hacer lo mismo que su compañera

- jojojo, así es!! - concluye Meowth

- ¡el equipo rocket! - exclaman molestos Ash y Misty a la vez

- disculpen¿por qué vienen a arruinar la batalla? - pregunta el representante

- venimos a quejarnos de ustedes - le responde Jessie - yo pensé que al ser Navidad nos darían un gran premio por haber participado¡no un horrendo muñeco de Clefairy con traje navideño!

- pues el mio no es tan feo - insinúa Meowth al abrazar un peluche de el mismo, el cual gano James

- escuchen, los regalos no es la felicidad en la Navidad, es el convivir con las personas que quieres y…

- ¡¡no me importa lo que usted diga, ve Arbok!! - exclama molesta Jessie interrumpiendo y lanzando la pokébola

La pokébola se abre, liberando a Arbok, un pokémon del tipo veneno en forma de una larga cobra color morada, con unas marcas de color negro, rojo y amarillo, este pokémon se encuentra colgando de la cesta del globo…

- ¡¡picotazos venenosos!! - ordena rápidamente Jessie

- ¡Sceptile, utiliza tu hoja afilada! - le ordena Ash

Las hojas que se encuentran extendidas en los brazos de Sceptile comienzan a brillar, este pokémon mueve los brazos evitando que el ataque de Arbok, el cual es como miles de púas blancas saliendo de su boca, dañe a alguien…

- ¡¡Gyarados, usa tu hidro bomba en ellos!! - ordena Misty

El pokémon de agua lanza de su boca un poderoso torrente acuático, pero repentinamente un pokémon de Jessie sale, se trata de Wobbuffet, un pokémon de color azul que muestra una actitud de distracción y debilidad, pero es todo lo contrario ya que se trata de un pokémon psiquico, este pokémon realiza un contraataque por orden de ella; un fuerte aura de colores rodea a mencionado pokémon regresando la hidro bomba de Gyarados, la cual lo golpea dejándolo un poco debilitado… esta distracción provoca que Sceptile deje de protegerse, logrando que los picotazos de Arbok lo lastimen…

- jajaa… - ríen Jessie y James

- Gyarados - dice preocupada Misty - ¡¡vez lo que haces Ash!!

- ¿qué dices Misty? - pregunta Ash algo confundido

- podías ordenarle a Pikachu atacar mientras Sceptile atacaba - se queja Misty

- ¿hablas de este pikachu? - pregunta Jessie con sarcasmo, quien atrapo a Pikachu dentro de un recipiente cristalino

- ¡¡Pikachu!! - exclama Ash - escucha Misty, debemos trabaja juntos, por favor… deja atrás los problemas y ayudame

Misty se queda callada, las palabras de Ash son sinceras… por ahora solo le preocupa Pikachu, quien esta en manos del equipo Rocket, pero si lo ayuda, Ash podría pensar que lo ha perdonado cuando en realidad

sigue molesta… pero sabe que eso enpeoraría las cosas…

- ¡Gyarados, extiendete y toca a Arbok con una mordida! - ordena Misty accediendo

- ¡¿quee?! - preguntan alarmados Jessie y James

Gyarados obedece, logrando estirarse todo lo que puede y logra morder a Arbok de su cuerpo, ya que la distancia entre el suelo y el globo no es mucha…

- ¡Sceptile, usa a Gyarados como escalera y salva a Pikachu! - le ordena Ash

Rapidamente, el pokémon de hierba sube por Gyarados hasta llegar con el equipo Rocket, el cual se encuentra asustado; el pokémon de hierba empuja a Wobbuffet, quien golpea a Jessie; ella cae soltando el recipiente y este cae en manos de Sceptile, finalmente utiliza sus hojas afiladas de sus brazos y corta el globo; Gyarados suelta a Arbok en esos instantes…

- ¡no puede ser! - exclama molesta Jessie mientras el globo sale volando

- te dije que no te quejaras, además es muy lindo - insinúa James al tocar el peluche de Clefairy

- Feliz Navidad chicos - dice Meowth con alegría

- ¡¡callate!! - grita Jessie enfurecida

- ¡¡el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!! - exclaman los tres mientras el globo se pierde en el cielo

Gyarados se agacha para que Sceptile baje con el recipiente que contiene a Pikachu; Ash lo toma liberando a su amigo pokémon, en eso, Gyarados cae exhausto por el ataque de Wobbuffet y el esfuerzo por estirarse…

- bueno, pese a la interrupción de aquellos sujetos, tomaremos un leve descanso mientras la enfermera Joy cura a los pokémon de Misty y Ash - dice el presentador

Nos encontramos ahora en un pequeño espacio del estadio, el cual esta destinado para la Enfermera Joy… ella se encuentra en la sala de recuperación, curando a Gyarados y Sceptile, mientras que afuera esperan Misty y Ash, separados… Misty esta con sus hermanas y Ash con Pikachu, Brock y May…

- hola Misty¿podría hablar contigo? - pregunta May quien interrumpe la conversacion de Misty

- claro May - le responde Misty

- bueno, te dejamos, suerte - le dicen sus hermanas al dejarla con May

- ¿de qué quieres hablar May? - pregunta confundida Misty

- escucha, se que estas molesta con Ash por mi culpa - le responde May algo apenada

- ¿qué dices¡claro que no! - exclama Misty con una risa

- no mientas Misty, se que tu sientes algo por Ash… lo quieres mucho como un amigo y se que no te gusta vernos juntos, así que… no quiero ser tu rival en el amor - le dice May

- ¿en el amor? - pregunta alarmada Misty - ¿quien dice que estoy enamorada de Ash?, el solo hecho de que los haya visto abrazos no quiere decir que lo este

- ¡¡con que por eso es!! - exclama sorprendida May

Misty se queda petrificada, le acaba de decir a May la razón del por que se molesto con Ash, ella trata de negar sus sentimientos, pero simplemente se pone roja al escuchar la palabra amor, mientras que May ya sabe la razón del por que se molesto y ahora no esta tan triste como antes…

- Misty, ese abrazo no es de nada jaja - dice May

- ¿qué dices? - pregunta Misty confundida

- escucha, ese día estábamos entrenando… yo estaba en la orilla del lago y pues, por un accidente cai al lago, Ash me ayudo a salirme y como hacia frió, me iba a enfermar, así que me presto su chaqueta y me abrazo para calentarme un poco, nada más - dice May al sentarse a un lado suyo

- Ash, siempre preocupandose por los demás - se dice en silencio Misty mientras se ruboriza

- si estas molesta por que Ash y yo tuvimos algo, no te preocupes, el solo es un amigo para mi y pues… yo no quiero competir contigo por el, si seremos rivales en algo, que sea en las batallas - le dice May como amiga

- May, perdoname… a veces, es difícil controlar tus emociones - le dice en forma de disculpa Misty

- no hay de que disculparse Misty - exclama May mostrando una sonrisa - tu eres mi amiga, y no hay razón para guardar rencores

- chicos, sus pokémon ya están listos - dice la enfermera Joy al traer una bandeja con dos pokébolas

Misty y Ash se levantan de sus asientos, dejando a Brock, May y Pikachu… ambos chicos llegan y toman sus respectivas pokébolas…

- Ash - susurra Misty con una mirada triste

- ¿si Misty? - pregunta el chico

- quiero pedirte una disculpa por molestarme de esta forma contigo, la razón fue muy ridícula y creo que te debo muchas disculpas - le dice Misty al mirarlo a los ojos mientras se pone roja

- jaja Misty, no tienes de que disculparte… eres mi mejor amiga y se muy bien que te enojaste por que sabes que no podrás ganarme - la perdona Ash con una respuesta algo rara

- ¿quee? - pregunta extrañada Misty - creo que nunca lo entenderás Ash Ketchum

- ¿que cosa? - pregunta Ash confundido

- ¡que seré quien te gane! - exclama Misty feliz al correr a la salida

- ¡eso lo veremos Misty! - exclama al chico al correr detrás de ella

- creo, que todo se soluciono - insinúa Brock con orgullo

- así parece - se alegra May

Misty parece haber arreglado su conflicto con Ash, finalmente comprendio que el no siente nada por May ni por ella, solo es cariño de amigos¿pero ella lo confundirá con amor?, no lo sabe, pero Misty esta feliz por saber que tiene un buen y gran amigo como Ash, el chico que siempre recordara por toda su vida.

Ash y Misty han demostrado ser buenos entrenadores pokémon, le han dado una buena batalla al evento, Misty a utilizado a Gyarados y Corsola, mientras que Ash uso a Sceptile y Swellow… ahora ambos están en empate… ambos chicos perdieron a sus 2 pokémon y solo les queda utilizar su ultimo pokémon… Staryu de Misty y Pikachu de Ash…

- la ronda final, Pikachu vs Staryu¡comiencen! - grita el referí de batalla

- ¡¡tu puedes Misty!! - exclaman con apoyo las hermanas de la pelirroja

- ¡vamos Ash! - anima Delia a su hijo

- ¡no se rindan chicos! - exclama May muy emocionada

- no llegue tan lejos para perder Ash Ketchum - dice Misty en tono retador

- ni yo Misty, pero me alegro enfrentarme contra ti - le dice Ash muy orgulloso

- lo mismo digo - responde Misty feliz - ¡¡Staryu, ya sabes que hacer!!

El pokémon de agua, se eleva en el aire al girar constantemente… Pikachu no pierde de vista al pokémon, el cual se sumerge en el agua, Ash le pide que mantenga la guardia, pues conoce las jugadas de Misty y sabe que ella sabe lo que él podría hacer en estos casos… Staryu sale del agua y lanza un ataque de rapidez contra Pikachu, este recibe el impacto, pero rápidamente utiliza su agilidad tratando de evadir las estrellas amarillas que no dejan de salir del cristal del pokémon estrella.

Pikachu se acerca a Staryu, dispuesto a usar su poderoso ataque llamado placaje eléctrico; Pikachu se impacta contra Staryu lastimandolo con su gran descarga, pero Misty le ordeno rápidamente usar recuperación, logrando evitar gran daño…

- ¿recuperación?, desde cuando sabe tu Staryu ese ataque - exclama sorprendido Ash

- lo he entrenado bastante bien, así que ahora sabe más ataques Ash - le responde Misty con alegría - ¡¡Staryu usa tu chorro de agua!!

El pokémon de agua lanza el ataque a Pikachu, quien logra esquivarlo… Ash le ordena usar impactrueno, Pikachu comienza a cargar un buen poder de energía el cual lanza a Staryu, pero este parece hacerlo anulado con un camuflaje, el cual lo convirtió en un tipo tierra…

- ¡no puede ser! - exclama Brock totalmente sorprendido

- sabe esa habilidad, Misty me ha sorprendido - dice Oak al quedarse con la boca abierta

- Misty jamas había usado ese ataque contra mi - dice Sakura igual de sorprendida

- bien Staryu, ataque con tu rapidez y luego usa una hidro bomba - ordena Misty

- Pikachu, has lo que puedas para ganar - le dice Ash

Staryu se sumerge en el agua, Pikachu lanza una descarga eléctrica al agua, sabe que es un elemento que conduce la electricidad así que podría dañar a Staryu facilmente, pero sorprendentemente varias estrellas salen detrás de Pikachu dañándolo; Staryu a usado nuevamente su habilidad para camuflajearse y engañar a Pikachu, ahora se prepara para darle con una hidro bomba, pero recibe un fuerte impacto de Pikachu…

El pokémon eléctrico se acerca a Staryu para usar nuevamente su placaje eléctrico, Staryu, algo desorientado por el ataque de Pikachu, lanza su hidro bomba, Pikachu la recibe pero aun continua caminando, el potente chorro de agua y la resistencia de Pikachu, hacen que el agua y electricidad se mezclen, dañando a ambos pokémon… finalmente, Pikachu esta cerca de Staryu y lo ataca con su placaje, su reluciente piel, brillante y cargada de electricidad impactan al pokémon de agua quien lanza a Pikachu con un chorro de agua…

- ¡Staryu! - exclama Misty preocupada

- ¡Pikachu resiste! - dice Ash

- pikaa - insinúa el pokémon bastante débil

- jee… eea - se escucha de Staryu, quien también esta débil

Después de unos segundos, ambos pokémon caen exhaustos… Misty y Ash se quedan sorprendidos al igual que los espectadores¿acaso ellos dos lo han logrado¿son lo suficiente fuertes como para no derrotar al otro?… se sorprenden al saber que han llegado a un…

- ¡empate¡ambos pokémon no pueden continuar, Misty y Ash son los ganadores! - exclama el referí para dar por terminada la batalla

- ¡y el duelo ha acabado, Misty de ciudad Celeste y Ash de pueblo Paleta, son los ganadores del evento navideño de este año! - dice el representador al mostrar la copa navideña

- buen trabajo Misty - dice Ash emocionado

- te esforzaste mucho Ash - responde con gratitud Misty

Misty y Ash han recibido el premio por haber ganado, una gran copa de oro adornada con la época, al igual que dos pokébolas navideñas, de color rojo y verde y un listón de 1er. Lugar, el cual dividieron a la mitad… Ahora los chicos se encuentran celebrando la Navidad en el laboratorio… Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Mr. Mime, Delia, Oak, Lily, Violeta, Daisy, Brock, May, Max, Sakura, Tracey, hasta Gary y Todd, quienes se presentaron después del evento, se encuentran celebrando la tan importante fecha… sin embargo, Ash y Misty han terminado de cenar, ahora se encuentran fuera del laboratorio… contemplando el bello cielo de Navidad…

- es bueno estar juntos para variar¿no lo crees? - pregunta Ash con alegría

- si, extrañaba los viejos tiempos - le responde Misty

- sabes Misty, May me dijo por que te habías enojado y creeme… que no me lo esperaba de ti - le dice Ash algo sorprendido

- ¡¡¿queeeeeee?!! - pregunta alarmada Misty al ponerse muy roja - ¿que… que fue lo que te dijo May?

- Misty - dice el chico en voz baja

- ¿si Ash? - pregunta Misty algo nerviosa

- ¡¡si querías un abrazo¿por que no me lo pudiste?!! - exclama el chico

- ¿quee? - pregunta confundida la pelirroja, pero logra notar que May no le dijo la verdadera razón

- May me dijo que nos habías visto abrazados, pero ella te dijo que tuvo un accidente, me sorprende que te hayas molestado solo por que abrace a May - le responde Ash - sabes que siempre seras mi amiga

Ash abraza fuertemente a Misty, quien le responde al abrazo… tal vez solo sea un fuerte cariño de amistad y no sea lo que tanto tiempo esperaba Misty, pero sabe que un fuerte lazo los unirá por siempre, sabe que el jamas la olvidare como ella a el… la amistad es algo que ambos se han ganado y la mantendrán en sus corazones por siempre, pase lo que pase… ellos serán muy buenos amigos…

- linda escena, pero lamento romperla - dice un chico con actitud chocante, quien acaba de llegar

- ¡Gary! - exclama sorprendido Ash

- así los quería encontrar - decía Gary jugando

- ¡aquí están! - exclama May al llegar también - los hemos estado buscando

- ¿vamos a comer de nuevo? - pregunta Ash

- ¿tu solo piensas en comer verdad? - pregunta con sarcasmo Gary

- y tu en molestarme - le responde Ash

- al fin los encuentro - exclama Todd quien llega con los demás

- ¿qué sucede Todd? - pregunta Misty

- Misty, Todd se retirara pronto, así que nos pidió una foto de Navidad… y como ahora estamos todos juntos, es buen momento para aprovechar - le contesta Brock

- ¡me parece bien!, ven Pikachu - le dice Ash a su pokémon, quien estaba con Max

Todos se acomodan para que la foto sea espectacular… Misty, Ash y Pikachu son los que están en el centro, Todd acomoda la cámara… en eso, comienza a nevar, eso hará que la foto sea más esplendida aun… el chico de cabello rizado y café, pone el cronometro y rápidamente se coloca con los demás, Misty muestra una gran sonrisa, pues esa foto le recordara que los amigos no nos abandonan, que no importa lo que pase, siempre estarán ahí y que no debemos enojarnos por algo que no vale la pena…

- tal vez, solo me vea como una gran amiga… eso me hará feliz por ahora, yo también lo voy a querer como un gran amigo, no importa si en un futuro lo deje de ver… siempre estarás en mi corazón, Ash Ketchum - se dice en silencio Misty al sonreír mientras mira la foto que ya han tomado

- bueno, son todas las copias que saque, espero que esa foto la tengan siempre con ustedes - dice Todd al entregar las fotos

- ¿no me veo muy gorda? - pregunta Daisy a sus hermanas

- jajajaa - comienzan a reír los demás

- oie Misty

- ¿si Ash? - pregunta Misty con alegría

- apuesto a que no me ganas en una batalla pokémon - dice Ash al desafiarla

- eso es lo que tu crees Ash Ketchum - responde Misty aceptando el reto

Misty, Ash y Pikachu salen de la sala del laboratorio, para tener una batalla pokémon en la nieve, May, Brock, Max, Sakura, Gary, Tracey y Todd salen para verla…dejando a Daisy, Lily, Violeta, Mr. Mime, Delia y al profesor Oak en el interior.

- jaja, eso es a lo que llamo espíritu de entrenador - dice Oak muy contento

- no lo creo, yo lo llamaría… espíritu navideño pokémon - contesta la madre de Ash al salir también

Todos salen para ver la nueva batalla entre los chicos, una batalla amistosa…

Ash y Misty, dos gran amigos, dos fuertes entrenadores… uno se prepara para ser un maestro pokémon mientras el otro se dispone a ser un buen líder de gimnasio, pero no importa que hagan, ambos serán amigos por siempre, una amistad que pasara cualquier obstáculo en este mundo pokémon… un mundo de sabiduría en donde los valores perdidos se encuentran y también; con estas fechas, donde todos se desean una…

**¡¡ Feliz Navidad !!**

FiN


End file.
